Fashion often requires that one's shoes, or sandals, match their outfit, thus requiring multiple pairs of sandals. In addition one may wish to have both casual sandals as well as dressy sandals. These many pairs of sandals not only cost money, but take up space, both in a closet or in a suitcase while traveling. Thus, having the ability to buy a single pair of soles of each style or heel height desired, but then having multiple pairs of uppers that can be attached to those soles allow the wearer to have more sandals with less cost and requiring less space. It is easier to pack 6 colors of sandals is you only need one pair of soles and can tuck in 6 sets of straps of various colors and materials.
Further, often the straps of the sandal are the first to wear out or get soiled. In this case, the ruined uppers can be thrown away, while the sole is kept. And, at times the sole may be damaged, while the uppers remain usable. In this case just the soles can be replaced. These situations result in a cost savings over having to but an entirely new pair of sandals.
While prior patents in this area address the subject of interchangeable uppers, none utilize the mechanism employed by this invention, which is simple, yet highly effective.
Published U.S. Patent application No. U.S. 2005/001619 A1, filed by Smith et al. shows a sandal with interchangeable upper which attaches by means of side hooks and hook engagers within the sole. A cable type pulley system within the sole is used to disengage the hooks.
Published U.S. Patent application No. U.S. 2002/0194750 A1 filed by FEICK shows a sandal with an interchangeable upper which attaches to the sole by means of snaps. Alternatively, it shows attaching the upper by means of buttons and buttons hole or a fastener that uses a socket and eyelet. This sandal only shows attachment of the upper along the front sides of the sole for a slip on type sandal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,102, issued to DeVincentis on Jul. 24, 1984 shows a sandal with interchangeable uppers. The front and heel straps are secured by spring connectors that attach to studs in the sides of the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,330, issued to Kao on Oct. 30, 1979 shows a thong type sandal with a removable strap wherein all attachment points are attached through the sole by means of either screws or loops, and button or pinned members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,642, issued to Wei-Chi Liao on Oct. 5, 1976 shows a sandal type shoe where the front straps attach by a variety of means including putting strings through holes in the sides of the sole and tying the upper on; using a variety of hooks and harness methods. The back strap is secured over the heel of the shoe or under the instep and secured in a gap between the heel and the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,133, issued to Marlowe on Aug. 19, 1952 also shows a shoe with a detachable upper. This shoe has two separate upper sections one for the fore foot and the other to secure around the ankle. The uppers are attached by means of brackets and clamps as well as mechanisms.
None of this art discloses a sandal with an interchangeable upper utilizing a simple mechanism for effective attachment of the upper while providing simple and easy removal and replacement. The mechanism for attachment of the upper also allows for different styles of uppers to be attached to the same sole. None of the art discussed discloses this particular invention.